Streak of Bad Luck, or a Lucky Break?
by xMay Dayx
Summary: Title may change. Kigo fic. Kim's been going through college, bored, until certain events start changing her life, but for better or worse? Read to find out, and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hmm, not much to say, except: Hi, new author here. I've been muddling over publishing this story or not, and I'll see how people like it. If people aren't interested, then I won't continue bothering anyone, so yeah.

This is a kigo fic...if it's not your cup of tea, then click the back button, and take your flames and complaints with you. Thanks.

And yeah...it's probably not going to be the most original plot you've seen, so you've been warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kim Possible, world saving hero, and now a college student, was feeling like she was wasting her time. Why? Because instead of studying for her midterms, she had to go half-way across the world in order to stop another hare-brained scheme of Drakken's. And it really didn't help that she had one of the worst migraines ever. She felt her head was ready to implode. At least Wade had managed to catch Ron at his college, so she wouldn't be going alone on this mission, which was a relief.<p>

"So KP, what do you think about getting us to try again?" Scratch that, alone would've been much better.

"Ron, there's never going to be 'us.'" Kim replied sourly. They had tried to date in high school, due to everyone's insistence that they would be a perfect couple, and it was a failure. Kim just couldn't feel anything for Ron, but he just wouldn't get the point, at all. He was too much of a brother to her for her to be romantically involved with him, but he still held on to the idea.

"Come on KP! Look, I don't know what we messed up on last time, but we can try again!" Ron pleaded, but Kim ignored it. She really didn't need this, and her migraine wasn't making this easier.

"Let me make this clear Ron. I'm not interested in you!" Kim snarled at Ron's face.

Ron piped down then, but Kim didn't know if it was because she had intimidated him, or because they had arrived at their destination.

They walked towards the lair Drakken had rented out this time, which was in the middle of the Mediterranean, and as soon as they arrived at the door, they stopped.

"So Ron, remember, I go after Shego, and you go after Drakken." Kim instructed.

"Why can't you go after Drakken?" Ron whined.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Because you'd get your ass fried if Shego fought you?"

Ron glowered. "That's so not true-"

"If you two are done your lover's quarrel, I'd like to get this done with?" Shego had appeared, her hands glowing her signature menacing green. She was frankly not paying attention to what the two were saying, just that their tones weren't very friendly, and was getting bored of waiting in the shadows.

"WOYAH!" Ron got into a pseudo-monkey ninja fighting pose, getting Kim to facepalm.

"Urgh." Kim groaned as she left Ron and Shego to their devices. She reached the main area of the lair, where Drakken was putting some finishing touches on a machine that most probably was supposed to get him control of the world, or something to that effect.

Drakken saw her and smirked. "AH! Kim Possible! How great of you to join me, as you get to see how I take control over the whole world!"

"Not happening Drakken." Kim was fighting her migraine, which seemed to have worsened as she entered the lab, due to all the bright lights.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Drakken grinned widely. "Shego!"

And just like that, the green-skinned woman appeared, not a scratch on her. "Finally, a real opponent." Shego smirked, setting her hands glowing, and running straight for the heroine.

"What did you do with Ron?" Kim growled, blocking Shego's moves.

"Aww, what's the matter, Princess? Afraid that your boyfriend failed?" Shego sarcastically replied, without an ounce of regret in her voice.

Kim gritted her teeth. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say Kimmie." Shego rolled her eyes, continuing to spar with the red-head.

"I'm coming KP!" Ron's voice came from the entrance. Once he appeared, Kim stole a glance to his direction. He was in a sorry shape, clothes ripped in various places, not to mention some deep wounds, but nothing life threatening, so Kim didn't worry about him.

"Planning on giving me the same treatment, Shego?" Kim narrowed her eyes.

Shego smirked. "Oh no, I have something much different in mind."

As they continued fighting, and Ron and Drakken were as always, slapping at each other, and going in whatever direction they felt like.

Suddenly, Kim felt a little bit dizzy, and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head, and moved so that her body was leaning against a wall. As she slid down the wall onto the ground, she realized that Shego had stopped attacking her. As she opened her eyes, she saw that the older woman had stopped fighting, and had crouched down to where she was, and was looking worriedly at her.

"Leave me alone Shego." Kim mumbled.

Shego scoffed. "So you can continue torturing yourself uselessly? No way Princess. Now, what's wrong?"

Kim looked up at this, noticing that Shego's reply, which Kim expected would be laced with sarcasm and venom, was actually sounding worried.

"Nothing, it's just a migraine." Kim replied, rubbing at her temple.

Shego groaned quietly. She had to help Kim, but didn't really know how she would get the hero to comply. As she got an idea, she smirked, but fortunately, Kim missed that while she was massaging her head.

Kim suddenly felt herself being picked up bridal style, and instinctively wrapped her arms around whoever picked her up. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Shego had picked her up, and was carrying her outside.

"What are you doing?" Kim growled, letting go of Shego.

"Getting you out of there Kimmie." Shego smirked. "Oh, and you might want to hold on to me again, unless you want to fall off."

Kim noticed that she wasn't in the most balanced state, with her migraine, not to mention the fact that Shego was moving quite quickly, and held on to the other woman for dear life. And while neither woman would've admitted at the moment, they were both secretly enjoying the contact.

As soon as they reached outside, Kim was thankful it was evening, and she wasn't molested by the bright sunlight.

Shego set Kim down by a tree, and asked. "Better?"

Kim nodded, and mumbled silently, "Thanks."

Shego smirked. "No prob. I wouldn't want to defeat you just because our migraine is impeding your fighting skills."

"Since when do you care?" Kim growled, getting Shego to back off a bit.

"I-" Shego faltered. She tried to cover herself quickly, but not quickly enough."I'm going to be the one to defeat you Pumpkin, no one else."

"And that makes me feel so much better." Kim sighed. "Where is Ron?"

"Could've run all the way back home if his condition means anything." Shego snickered.

Kim stood, up a bit shakily, and Shego supported her. "Is today 'freak your nemesis day' or something?"

"Or something. Look, let's just get to the meeting place you set up with your boyfriend and we'll see." Shego rolled her eyes, and started to pull Kim forward.

Kim gave in, knowing that having Shego helping was better than having to trudge through the island by herself in her state. After a couple of minutes in silence, Kim added."And he's not my boyfriend."

"Never would've guessed, considering the way you guys are always arguing." Shego grinned.

"Very funny. He just won't understand that I'm not interested in him!" Kim complained.

"And the buffoon can't take a hint?" Shego asked. "Go out with someone else, that way he can understand it."

"I've tried, but every time I break up with someone, he attacks once again, expecting me to rebound to him."

"Whoa, he's willing to get a rebound girl? The buffoon must be desperate." Shego grimaced.

"You have no idea." Kim groaned. "We're here."

Shego looked around the clearing. "Are you expecting an invisible plane or something?"

Kim looked dejected. "He couldn't have left without me."

Shego saw how crestfallen Kim looked, and made up her mind. "Listen, I've got a jet here. I'll take you back to Middleton alright? No tricks, no nothing."

"Really?" Kim asked, her migraine pounding.

"Really." Shego nodded.

Once they got to Shego's jet, Kim got settled in the co-pilot's seat, and promptly fell asleep before Shego took off.

After some hours of flight, Shego had reached Middleton. She took Kim in her arms and expertly climbed up to Kim's window sill, opening the window with her boot, sighing in relief that there was a tiny crack open for her boot to slip in, and set Kim down on her bed.

Kim hadn't woken up this whole time, and Shego wasn't going to break the red-head's deep slumber, so Shego soundlessly went back outside, closing the window as she did so, and left.

After Shego had left, Kim shivered involuntarily, having felt as though something was missing.

* * *

><p>Soo, continue? Been there, done that?<p>

Interested? Horrified?

Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and characterization might be a bit on the crappy side...sorry.

May


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, long chapter here!**

**7 reviews? wasn't expecting that much! Anyway, thanks to: nica, FlyingSquirrel2010, Clemenmore, Jay aka Jordan, SpottedMedicineCat, xxDarkAngelBabyxx, and Darkshadow-lord for reviewing!**

**I'm not planning on giving up on this story, but I still want reviews!**

**And, Clemenmore, I'm not going to make them love each other right off the bat...but they're not going to go through torturous waits like those super dramatic love stories, so it's a mix.**

**Also, a note: I like to build onto a story. I don't introduce all the flaws and problems of a character right off the bat, I like to add them as the need comes along. Some people call this: trying to fix plot holes, I call it: like to keep suspension.**

**If we all knew everything that would happen in a story, there'd be no story right?**

**So, when I'm talking about Ron, I'm not trying to make up wild things to make p for his whack behaviour last chapter, I just hadn't felt the need to add it then.**

**Anyway, no more rambling from me, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: With the fic I'm writing, do you honestly think I own jack? It's Kigo, love it or leave it, simple as that.**

* * *

><p>~Drakken's Lair<p>

Shego got off from her jet, and was instantly on alert. The whole place was very quiet. Not that she minded that all the Henchpeople were gone, they pissed her way too much, but still, the silence was way too strange.

Suddenly, the PA crackled on. "Ah Shego!" Drakken's voice said, "Could you meet me in the training room for a couple of minutes? It won't take long."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Sure thing Dr. D."

~Drakken's Office

Drakken didn't know why Shego had mysteriously left earlier during their heist, but he had perfected a new mind-control chip. He hated the fact that Shego seemed so tame these days, and he set out to correct that.

~Training Room

"Alright Drakken, I'm here, but make it quick, I'm not in the mood." Shego snarled, entering the room.

The door closed behind her, and a smoke started filling the room. as Shego started losing consciousness, she cursed that she didn't go to her own apartment, and crash there.

~The Next Day

Anne Possible went up to Kim's room to wake her up, and remembered that she hadn't heard Kim come back last night. As she started to slowly shake Kim awake, her daughter started mumbling "Shego, leave me alone."

Anne was puzzled as to why Kim was muttering about her arch-nemesis. "Come on Kim, you have to get up."

Kim's eyes shot open, as she looked to her mother, her brow furrowed. "Mom? How- when did I get here?"

Anne shrugged, "I don't know, I was expecting you could tell me. How was the mission?"

Everything came crashing back to her. "Ron! He ditched me!"

Anne wasn't surprised. Ron had changed in the last few years. He seemed to be less and less reliable. Personally, Anne suspected that Ron had taken up drinking or something, but she wasn't about to share that to Kim. Not that Kim cared for him much, but with how rocky their relationship was, adding drinking to the equation wouldn't make it better. "So how did you get back?"

Kim jumped up from her bed, and started getting ready. "Not now mom, I'll talk to you later." Kim said, entering the bathroom.

Anne shook her head, a smile on her face. She got up and called through the door. "Very well, just don't stay up too late."

Kim came back out, already dressed. "I won't, don't worry."

"Just reminding you." Anne smiled as Kim kissed her mom's cheek and ran out, calling up Wade on the way.

"Hey Kim, feeling better?" Wade's more matured, but still happy, face showed up on the screen.

"Better? I'd be much better if Ron hadn't ditched me!" Kim angrily replied.

"Ditched you? He told me that you were unconscious, but fine." Wade shrugged, puzzled.

Kim stopped, could she have imagined the whole thing? No, that was impossible, although it was strange to think about it, Shego had been the one to help her. "You know as well as I do that Ron has now become a compulsive liar...among other things."

Wade winced, "Yeah, I should've prodded him for it, sorry."

Kim's expression softened. "It's not your fault. It's just that idiot's fault."

Something beeped in Wade's room. "Well, don't start wasting your energy on Ron, because you've got another mission."

Kim sighed. "Who and what?"

Wade pored over his computer, typing furiously. "Cameras show Shego at the Middleton Bank. Ride?"

Kim shook her head. "Nah, I'll drive there, it's not that far away."

"Alright." Wade replied, and as they hung up, Kim was running towards her car.

~Middleton Bank

Henry Ray was really not enjoying today. Not only did he wake up late today, but he also had to deal with a psychotic superpowered villain that was hell-bent on melting anything in her path. She had already burned through most of the defences, and the rest of the guards had ditched, favouring their lives over their town's money, so Henry was left, alone, fending against someone at least 10 times more powerful than him. Strange thing was that her eyes seemed glazed over, but Hnery wasn't about to start questioning the woman who could fry him with one swipe of her hands.

"Ma'am, please put your hands in the air!" Henry's shaky voice stated.

A blast of green plasma greeted him, and he ducked back behind the counter. Suddenly the door opened, and none other than Kim Possible stepped into the building.

"Shego! Have you gone insane? I know you like destruction, but isn't this going a bit too far?" Kim asked, while jumping to dodge some plasma beams.

Shego didn't answer, and just continued attacking.

Kim somersaulted across the room, and landed beside poor Henry. "Kim Possible! Thank goodness you're here! This woman is mad!" Henry was near hysterics by now.

As something crumbled due to another frenzy of Shego's attacks, Kim replied, "Yeah, but Shego seems to be on something." Kim called up Wade. "Hey Wade, do you have any way to remotely check over Shego, and see what the hell is eating her? She's not even saying a word!"

Wade nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Kim put the device back into her pocket, and jumped right back into battle.

~Drakken's lair

Drakken was giddily watching Kim Possible not faring well against the new and improved Shego. The younger girl had some scrapes and bruises, and as Shego threw Kim against a pillar, Drakken decided that playtime was over, and so would be Kim.

He picked up his little microphone, which communicated directly to Shego, and barked, "SHEGO! Kill Kim now!"

Then the screen started fizzling, and went black. He grumbled. "Ok, who forgot to pay the bill?"

"No one did Sir, we paid it last week." A henchman's voice replied.

"Then who's messing with my computer! ?" Drakken yelled, huffing.

~Wade's house

Wade had managed to at least stop Drakken from sending out any more signals, now he had to kill the chip on Shego.

~The Bank

Shego suddenly froze, as she heard Drakken's crackly voice speak to her. "SHEGO! Kill him now!"

Shego then turned around, leaving Kim under the debris, as she jumped on top of the counter, and grabbed the only male in the room by the scruff of his shirt.

"Please- I didn't do anything- AH!" Henry's plea got cut short as he was thrown against a metal door, denting it.

Kim managed to shake some debris off of her, but was too dizzy to attempt and sit up, she knew she had broken something, and some blood was seeping out of her. As she saw the security guard go flying into the metal door, she flinched. This wasn't like Shego, if it was her. She was evil, yes, but even she had standards.

Shego jumped up and landed on top of the unconscious security guard, her hands glowing green. But this green was laced with lots of black around it as well, and Kim knew from watching, that that plasma was charged to kill. She had to stop this, but she was feeling so dizzy, and she looked down at the marble floor, steeling herself to remain conscious for a couple of seconds longer.

"Shego-" Kim croaked. "Don't do this-"

As Kim's world faded to black, she saw the security guard glow green, and a scream pierce the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kim is down for the count, Shego iswas mind-controlled, and this chapter was super crappy!**

**I'm not that great redacting...so, sorry if some of my sentences seem awkward.**

**Especially action scenes...I can visualize it, but I can't say it.**

**Anyway, I hope people are still interested...and don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts!**

**~May**


End file.
